1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of lighting systems and more particularly to relatively low-level lighting systems for lighting aisles of theaters, auditoriums and the like.
2. Background Discussion
Many theaters, auditoriums and the like have front-to-back aisles which separate rows of seats. Often the floor on which the rows of seats are mounted is upwardly inclined at a shallow angle, so that patrons sitting in one row of seats can see a stage over the heads of patrons sitting in a next-adjacent forward row of seats.
As a consequence, the aisles, which run at a right angle to the rows of sears, are inclined at the angle of the floor. Alternatively, as is more typical, such aisles have shallow steps or risers, usually with several feet of level walking surfaces between the steps. Because such steps do not conform to ordinary steps in which the risers and flat surfaces are nearly equal in size-with the flat surfaces being only slightly wider than the height of the risers-walking on this type of aisle is unnatural and can result in mis-steps and falls by the patrons, especially in a darkened theater or auditorium.
In some darkened theaters or auditoriums, ushers are provided who guide patrons to their seats. These ushers, which are becoming less and less prevalent, ordinarily use small flashlights to illuminate the aisles they traverse. Even where such ushers are provided, they are available only to initially guide patrons to their seats and are not available at all rows of seats to guide already seated patrons back to the lobby to purchase snacks or to go to restrooms.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide for continually illuminated aisles, and some form of aisle lighting is known to be provided on theater seats next to the aisles. A major problem, however, is that although the aisle lighting must be sufficiently bright to illuminate the aisles so that patrons are not at risk of stumbling and falling, the illumination must be dim enough so that it does not annoy or distract patrons viewing, for example, a motion picture. Insofar as is known to the present inventor, aisle lighting on row-end seats is either too dim as to inadequately light adjacent aisles or is so bright as to be distracting or annoying to at least those patrons who are seated adjacent the aisles.
A principal objective of the present invention is therefore, to provide an aisle illumination source on row-end seats that is configured for providing adequate aisle lighting but which is not, at the same time, distracting or annoying to patrons seated adjacent or near the aisles.